The Tale of Finduilas and Turin
by FinduilasofNargothrond
Summary: A multi chapter story about how Turin has difficulty accepting his new feelings for Finduilas but finally gives in. But will Turin's ill fate become entwined into both of their lives? Read to find out! (Basically an alternate version of the tale of Finduilas and Turin, where Turin loves her in return)


**~Finduilas and Turin~**

Finduilas wandered silently through the halls of Nargothrond late in the night. She walked out to one of the balconies and sat down quietly sighing. She looked at the flower she was holding as she pulled off each pedal with sorrow.

She had to now accept that her love for Gwindor was no more. For her heart longed for Turin. "Oh, Turin." She quietly whispered to herself as the last pedal fell to the ground. Suddenly to her surprise she heard footsteps coming nearer.

Then there next to her on the stone floor, sat Turin looking at her with concern. He moved closer to her, which made her heart flutter. He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered "Something is troubling you." She glanced at him and faked a smile "Oh no I am fine..." She said sighing as she looked back down to the flower in her hands.

She cast its stem over the edge of the balcony and watched it fall. Turin's gaze was still focused on her. He felt horrible seeing her like this. He had to know what was causing her sorrow. "Finduilas, please tell me." He pleaded.

She finally looked back at him and sighed. Finduilas placed her hand on his and said softly "I am afraid my love for Gwindor is no more." "And why is that?" He asked confused and obliviously. "I have grown to love another..." She said, tears filling her eyes she turned away. Turin reached out his hand and touched the edge of her chin, turning her face back towards him.

He then suddenly knew what she meant by that. It was all coming into place. For he was the one that she now desired, and he could see that clearly now. But knowing of his ill fate he knew not of what he should do. So he did what his heart told him to and slowly pulled her chin closer to his face.

Finduilas had several mixed feelings as this was all happening. She felt in many ways that it would be wrong to do this, knowing it would break Gwindor's heart. But she had to follow her own heart, as did Turin in this moment.

This was it. It happened so slowly and yet so suddenly. Finduilas saw Turin slowly close his eyes as he leaned in closer and tilted his head. Finduilas did the same. Finally their lips met. It was a very brief and small kiss, and yet had so much feeling.

As Turin slowly pulled away, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He saw Finduilas' eyes were still closed as she pulled away. She then finally opened them and looked at Turin. She smiled softly, taking in what just happened and as did Turin. He then suddenly remembered his horrible fate, and he did not want to entwine her into it.

"I-I'm sorry. I do not want to bring you into my ill fate." He said standing up shamefully. "No! Wait! Please wait!" She called to him as she walked to him. "Turin, I care not if I am brought into your ill fate. I only care if we are together. I love you Turin. It is too late for me to turn away." She told him, holding his hands, staring into his eyes.

She looked at their hands, then looked back to Turin and whispered to him pleadingly, "Do you return my love?" "I do." He told her. "But are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked looking into her eyes. She smiled at him and said softly "Yes." As she said that he hugged her.

The two looked out into the night, admiring the stars. "It is getting late, Finduilas." He informed her pulling away. "I will escort you to your room." He said politely. "Such a gentlemen." She giggled. They both walked hand in hand until they finally reached the doorway to her home. "Goodnight, Finduilas." Turin said as he kissed the top of her hand.

She blushed "Goodnight Turin." And with that she went inside and fell asleep in her bed. That night she dreamed of Turin and her wandering the forests together hand in hand. But in her dreams she could always feel the shadow of Gwindor lurking near them.

But overall, in her dreams, light and joy had over-powered darkness and hate. Turin dreamed of things like that also but felt the shadow of his past and his fate lurking nearer.


End file.
